the lost nethian
by AnimeNerd215
Summary: Ben had lived for the past year believing he was an ordinary human brawler in the interspace, but he had no recollection of his past. And when someone from his past comes along and fixes his memory, what role will he play in the war between Nethia and Gundalia? And will he find out who erased his memory? Rated T for creative freedom. main pairing is OCxFabia, maybe more later on.
1. Chapter 1

Bakugan Gundalian Invaders: The lost nethian

disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters from Bakugan. I do own the OCs that show up here.

**Chapter 1**

"Mom, Dad, I'm heading out!" Ben yelled as he zipped past the kitchen, completely missing his parent's line of sight. Well, they are actually more like surrogate parents. Ben, or more commonly, Zeon, his interspace nickname, may not show it, but he has complete amnesia, and the kind Riskaran couple had taken him in a year ago, and he had become something of the son they never had.

"Oh no you don't." Mrs. Riskaran said, grabbing the hot headed 16-year old by his jacket, "You need to eat something before you head off to the Interspace."

"Oh come on! I was going to grab something on the way!" Ben argued, struggling against his surrogate mothers iron grip.

"You should listen to her, unless you want to get tired in the middle of a brawl and lose because you passed out from hunger." A gruff voice said, sounding very close to Ben's right ear.

"Who's side are you on Damocles!?" Ben yelled at the blue and silver Bakugan on his shoulder.

"I merely keep your wellbeing in mind at all times." Damocles replied, keeping his usual calm tone. Mrs. Riskaran let go of Bens jacket and watched as the two went at each other again, Ben's temper starting to get the better of him. Mr. Riskaran heard the exchange of words and laughed from the kitchen. It never ceased to amaze the couple how much Ben acted like he never had amnesia to begin with, the trade secret among them all.

(Meanwhile, in the Interspace)

A mysterious girl with dark blue hair was scanning the leader boards, going down the top ten.

"We'll definitely need Kuso, Kazami, and Marukuro." She muttered, tracing her finger down the list, stopping dead at number 4, "No way, it can't be him."

"What is it, princess?" The bakugan on her shoulder asked.

"N-nothing, Aranaut." She replied. _There is no doubt about it; it has to be him, who else uses a Damocles Bakugan? _The girl thought. Our brawler in question? None other than the one and only Ben "Zeon" Kazurami.

(Interspace Commons area)

Ben ignored the welcome from the automated voice as he stepped out of the transport hub, checking his bakupod for any news, other than the dozens of challenges for his rank as the 4th best brawler in the interspace.

"Man, when am I going to stop getting all these battle requests from newbies?" He sighed, walking along.

"You won't, not so long as you are one of the few in the top five that everyone can get at." Damocles replied, popping out onto Ben's shoulder. Ben new that his partner, one of two real bakugan in the interspace, was right, so long as he was open to public battles, he would always get challenged. He started chatting with Damocles about strategy's and what they would do today. As he walked around the corner, Ben was lifted up and thrown.

"Wooooaaaahhhh! OW, what was that for!" He yelled, when he turned around, he saw that the person who threw him was a cute girl with blue hair and green eyes, "Uh…"

"I'm sorry, my reflexes just kicked in!" She apologized quickly. Damocles popped up again.

"Haha! Wow Ben, I can't believe you got flipped by a girl!" Damocles laughed.

"Oh shut it Damocles!" Ben rebutted. The girl was watching him argue with Damocles, and when she heard both their names it suddenly clicked.

"Ben it's me, Fabia!" She said, a little giddily.

"Um, you must have me mistaken for someone else, I'm pretty sure I've never met you." Ben replied feeling a little confused.

"Actually, you do." Damocles clarified, "You need to try and remember the fact you have amnesia."

"I thought I told you not to say I have amnesia out loud!" Ben yelled, forgetting about Fabia.

"Wait, you said you have amnesia?" Fabia asked feeling confused herself. _If he does, than it's no wonder why he didn't recognize me,_ Fabia thought, the idea making sense.

"Yep, I can't remember anything before a year ago." Ben said this since the secret was out, he might as well say it. Fabia started tapping her chin, obviously thinking about something.

"Well the, how about we battle?" Fabia asked Ben as he stood up.

"You're not just someone trying to take my rank are you?" Ben answered with his own question.

"No! Not at all!" Fabia said quickly.

"Hm, Damocles, what do you think?" Ben said, getting very skeptical.

"I think you should, you'll learn a thing or two about yourself afterwards." Damocles replied.

"Alright, there's an open arena thankfully, follow me." Ben said with a nod, turning around and gesturing for Fabia to follow him.

(Battle arena Beta)

Ben and Fabia took their places on the opposite sides of the aren.

"The battle between Ben Karuzi and Fabia Sheen will now commence!" The automated announcer declared.

"I believe in ladies first, so you get the first move Fabia." Ben said simply.

"Thank you." _It's nice to see that part about him hasn't changed,_ Fabia mused in her head. "Gate card set! Bakugan brawl!" Fabia threw the card and threw out her bakugan, one that Ben could swear he'd seen before.

"Hm, cool bakugan, but it won't help you! Bakugan Brawl!" Ben yelled throwing Damocles onto the field. When Damocles appeared, he looked like a more streamlined version of Helix Dragonoid, and with more horns and spikes on his body, and he was colored in shades of blue and silver.

Aquos Alpha Damocles: G-power 1000gs

Haos Aranaut: G-power 900gs

Ben gave a small smirk at the g-power comparison, even if it was small.

"Ability card Activate! Alpha Gazer!" Ben flipped out his ace ability off the bat.

Aquos Alpha Damocles: G-power 1500gs

Damocles fired a gigantic laser from his mouth moveing at a blazingly fast speed that wouldn't give Fabia an opening. Ben nabbed Damocles as he returned, and Fabia picked up Aranaut and looked over at Ben. _Now that is different, I might even have to use that ability card to return him to normal._ Fabia contemplated.

"Aranaut, what do you think? Should I use Haos Purification to return Ben to normal, well, as close to normal as I can." Fabia questioned her Bakugan.

"I agree with you, I'm sensing a dark presence locking Ben's memories away. And I believe he will never be able to breakthrough it on his own, it seems to be attuned to his mental patterns, making it impossible for him to get past his amnesia himself." Aranaut explained. Fabia nodded in understanding. If she wanted her friend back, she would have to do it. Especially since Ben was there when Jin died, one of the few people who helped her get past that.

"Hey! How long you going to take over there?" Ben yelled, starting to get bored. "Damocles, what do you think?"

"Just let the battle play out, don't rush it, and I promise, you will remember everything." Damocles said, voicing the one thing he knew Ben wanted more than anything. _Alright, let's do this,_ Ben said to himself.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Both of them yelled, their bakugan once again appearing on the field and clashing multiple times.

"It's good to be fighting you again Damocles, and I see that you've evolved!" Aranaut said as he and Damocles clashed repeatedly.

"Of course! Before Ben had his memory erased I evolved into my current form, and you are going to have a hard time beating me, old friend!" Damocles replied. Ben was watching the two bakugan reminiscing, one more thing Ben wanted to be able to do, but his amnesia made that impossible.

"Ability card activate! Haos purification!" Fabia declared. _Sorry Ben, but this so I can help you._ Aranaut created a ball of light and launched it at Damocles. Damocles dodged it, too late to realize that it was heading towards Ben. Ben raised up his arms to block out the bright light heading towards him.

"Ben!" Damocles exclaimed. As the light faded, Ben was standing there unscathed, eyes closed, and arms by his side. When he opened his eyes, the hazel color of them had a blue tint to them, like they used to before he lost his memory, and there was a clarity and sharpness to them that had never been there before.

"Hahaha! Man it's good to be back!" Ben laughed, seeming to have completely changed from the hotheaded teenager into a calmer version of himself. "Alright Fabia, time to battle seriously! Double Ability activate! Alpha gazer plus Alpha claws!" Damocles snickered; this was his partner, not the boy with amnesia he'd tried to get back to normal for a year. Damocles' claws generated massive amounts of energy, when Damocles released it went flying towards Aranaut. Fabia smiled along with Aranaut. This was the boy she knew, the nigh on unbeatable master of Aquos. As the battle drew to a close, Fabias life meter hitting empty, Ben sat down and laughed.

"Man, it's been so long since I battled like that! Haha." Ben laughed, a little over ecstatic at getting his memory back. Ben had the breath knocked out of him a moment later as Fabia tackled him, tears of joy running down her face. Ben was surprised to see her reaction.

"You have no idea what I went through after you disappeared." Fabia cried into his shoulder.

"Heh, I can't imagine that, but I'm back now, so stop you're crying alright?" Ben said in as comforting a way he could. Ben tried to stand up, but Fabia was clinging onto him pretty tightly, and he couldn't move, at all. "Uh, Fabia? I can't move, could you loosen you're grip!" Ben said, his face turning blue.

"Oh, sorry!" Fabia apologized pulling away with a slight blush, which got Ben curious at why that was. He and Fabia were good friends, but Ben never thought she might like him like _that_. _Pfft, yeah right, she's the princess of Nethia, and I'm just a low ranking Castle Knight. _He thought, shoving the previous idea out of his head.

"So, what brings you here to Earth huh?" Ben asked, setting his hand on his chin

"Well, I guess you deserve to know." Fabia said, letting out a deep breath. Damocles popped onto Ben's shoulder, expecting the same news, since the two have been out of contact with Nethia for a year.

"Let's hear it." Ben and Damocles stated.

**A/N**

**AND ONCE AGAIN I MAKE A FANFIC BASED OFF OF A FORUM I'M DOING, WITH ALTERATIONS TO THE STORY OF COURSE. I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY HERE, BUT IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SAY, LEAVE IT IN REVIEW, AND SEND ME A PM IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS.**


	2. Chapter 2

The lost Nethian

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bakugan franchise in any way! The OC Ben Karuzi belongs to me. The OC Bailey Tamaki and Her Bakugan belong to 780261.

Chapter two:

"So, you're technically looking for the top three brawlers, am I correct?" Ben asked Fabia once she'd finished her story of why she was there.

"Yep." Fabia said in reply.

"Well, I kind of know the brawlers since I'm rank four, but, I do know someone who knows them a bit better." Ben said.

"Who's that?" Fabia asked, curious, and with a slight hint of possible jealousy.

"The runner up for top brawler in America and the best female brawler in America: Bailey Tamaki."

(Skip over to Bailey)

Bailey walked out of the transport hub and immediately went to the ranking board.

"Wowee, looks like Dan is still in first, but Ben's nipping at his tail in forth. HA. I bet I could beat him any day." Her bakugan Serpena said from on her shoulder.

"Not worried about them, worried about my place." Bailey said in her typical monotone as she traced her finger down to her spot as fifteen in the world. Bailey gave a short sigh. Ranked number one among the females in America and she was only fifteen in the world.

"Hey Bailey!" A familiar voice said from a short distance. Bailey turned in the direction of the voice and saw Ben walking toward her along with a blue haired girl that she'd never seen before. Bailey just gave a short wave and went back to studying the ranking board.

"Come on don't be like that." Ben said, in a tone that sounded very unlike his normal self.

"What do you want?" Bailey sighed.

"My friend here is looking for the brawlers so she can talk to them about something. And no, I can't explain why, kind of a personal deal. And no she's not some fan girl." Ben said, answering questions he thought Bailey might ask. Before Bailey could say anything, they both heard someone yell and shriek in pain. Ben turned around and his eyes popped open. _She did not just… she did, didn't she?_ Ben freaked in his head. Fabia had seriously flipped Dan Kuso, the number one brawler in the interspace! After some short banter, Dan left, most likely headed towards Maruchos office.

"I have to go find him, just in case!" Fabia said as she dashed off.

"Not just some fangirl huh?" Bailey said.

"I'm serious, there is a very good reason behind this, but we need to get to Maruchos office, now!" Ben said. Bailey sighed and started walking off, gesturing for Ben to follow her. Ben nodded and followed.

(Maruchos office)

Ben rushed through the door after Bailey, who had barged in before him, and Fabia had beaten him, and a very familiar and unliked face was in the crowd, Ren Crawler, a gundalian Ben had faced before, and beaten, multiple times.

"Well, looks like the party's arrived." Ren joked. Ben growled a little.

"What the heck is going on?" Dan exclaimed, not getting the current situation at all.

"Fabia, for one, why did you rush off? And two, you know way better than too be reckless like that!" Ben said as he walked over to Fabia.

"Wait, you're also a Nethian?" Dan spouted.

"Yeah, and let's just say I know your little gundalian friend here." Ben said, shooting a look at Ren.

"I believe the only time I met you was when you battled me for the fourth rank." Ren scoffed.

"Oh don't play dumb with me!" Ben raged, moving his death glare up to flicking twelve.

"Why don't we just battle to resolve this?!" Damocles and Drago exclaimed at the same time.

(Battle arena Tetra-5)

Ben and Fabia stood across from Ren and Dan as the automated announcer declared the start of the battle.

"Gate card set!" Dan said as he threw down the first gate card.

"Bakugan Brawl!" All four competitors shouted.

Aquos Alpha Damocles: 1000gs

Haos Aranaut: 900gs

Pyrus Helix Dragonoid: 1000gs

Darkus Linehalt: 1000gs

"Well, it seems that one of the Nethians has a bad disadvantage." Shun said, looking directly at Fabia and Aranaut.

"Yep, but Ben's Alpha Damocles is just as powerful as Drago in more ways than one." Marucho said as he moved his glasses back up on his face.

"Who do you think will win?" Jake asked. Bailey just rolled her eyes and went back to watching the battle as abilities were traded back and forth.

"Double ability activate! Alpha claws plus Beta charger!" Ben said. Damocles claws began to glow, and he disappeared for a second before he reappeared behind Linehalt and slashed the bakugan. Linehalt disappeared and Rens life gauge dropped to zero. Ren gave a growl before he picked up Linehalt and started to watch the rest of the fight.

"Ability activate! Galactic Dragon!" Dan yelled, and Drago launched a fireball that hit Aranaut and sent Fabias life meter to zero.

"Darn it!" Fabia said as she picked up Aranaut, "I'm sorry, I really am."

"No need to apologize, just let me handle this." Ben said as he took out his next ability, "Ability activate! Alpha gazer!" Damocles launched a lazer from his mouth.

"Ability activate! Dragon hover!" Dan yelled, and Drago was then cloaked in a red aura and started moveing at insane speeds.

"No matter how fast Drago can move, Damocles can match it! Ability activate! Beta charger!" Now both bakugan were moveing quickly, tradeing blows with each other, neither one gaining the upper hand.

"Ability activate!" Both the boys yelled, activateing their most powerful abilitys, the two attacks meeting in the middle and causing a massive explosion.

"What happened?" Marucho said as he started checking his bakupod, missing the two flashes amidst the dust.

"Ben!" Fabia said as she didn't notice Damocles, or Drago for that matter…

**A/N**

**CLIFF HANGER, HAHAHA! ALTHOUGH I THINK IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS, BUT, TAKE YOUR GUESS AT WHAT HAPPENED, AND IF YOU FEEL LIKE TELLING ME GO AHEAD. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPATE, BUT I HAD OTHER STUFF GOING ON AND DIDN'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE ANYTHING.**


	3. Chapter 3

The lost Nethian

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own bakugan. I own the OC Ben Karuzi. The OC Bailey Tamaki and her bakugan belong to 780261.

**A/N**

**SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT! IT WAS RUSHED, BUT I PROMISE, THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE UP FOR IT!**

**Chapter 3**

As the dust around the battle field settled, everyone except for Bailey, who raised an eyebrow, stood up and had bugged out eyes. Neither Drago nor Damocles was present on the field, and both of the remaining battler's life meters were empty. But, oddly enough, the two boys were laughing. Bailey rolled her eyes. _Boys are so weird, _she thought. Dan and Ben walked into the middle of the arena and shook hands.

"Ya know, maybe you Nethians aren't all that bad, but I still can't live with you guys invading gundalia, it seems that too many of you use bakugan for war." Dan said, his previous laughter now replaced with a more serious demeanor. Ben got irked and promptly flipped Dan.

"Then you don't know anything." Ben muttered, walking over to Fabia, and in a flash, the two were gone. Shun stood up and walked out of the arena without any words. Bailey stood up and followed.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she caught up.

"I'm going to hear those Nethians side of the story." Shun said as he walked on.

"Then I'm coming with!" Bailey said.

Ben leaned on the wall in the alley way Fabia had taken them too.

"That got us nowhere." Ben muttered.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Sir Ben, that didn't help. We need a new strategy." Aranaut said. Ben got a tick mark at 'sir.' Fabia giggled, knowing full well how much Ben hated formalities.

"Yes, but just how are we going to convince them? That gundalian obviously has them believing his lies." Fabia said, putting a finger on her chin. _Why does she have to look so darn cute when she's thinking? GAH! NO! I _DO NOT _like her like that! _Ben thought, getting flustered. Damocles chuckled when he saw his partners face. For as long as Damocles had known the boy, Ben had countinually denied having feelings for the Nethian Princess, but Damocles knew Ben was lying to himself. It was only when his cousin Jin died that he admitted it to himself, especially since it was Jin who asked Ben to look after Fabia and keep her happy, although he still tried not to admit it afterwards.

"Well, I'd like to know _exactly _what's going on." Shun said.

"That goes double for me! Are you really who you say you are Ben?" Bailey said, crossing her arms as she stood by Shun.

"If they are bad then will I get to battle!?" Serpena asked excitedly, getting hyped up. Bailey responded by flicking the bakugan into the wall.

"Okay, to clarify, I _do not_ lie." Ben said, his tinted eyes seeming to get even bluer than before, "And before, I had _amnesia_ so I wasn't exactly right in the head." He continued.

"So that explains why you're acting so weird" Serpena stated before Bailey flicked him again. Ben got a tick mark. _If only he knew what it was like to have amnesia _Ben thought as he crossed his arms and grumbled a little. Fabia giggled a little before reassuming her previous demeanor.

"Neither of us are lying. Gundalia did invade Nethia. I can't say much, but they're trying to take something that could potentially spell the end of everything we know." Fabia explained.

"What exactly is it though?" Shun asked.

"Like Fab said, we can't say much. You'll learn more… if you agree to help." Ben said cooly, lifting the hood on his jacket. Fabia sighed a little. _He's angry _she thought.

"Whats with the hood Benny?" Serpena teased. Ben didn't respond, just pulled his hood further over his face.

"He's kind of sensitive about the amnesia thing, especially since he just got his memory back. So he won't talk for a little." Fabia said, scratching the back of her head, embarrassed.

"Whatever." Serpena mumbled, rolling over to Bens foot, "So, you're just going to give me the silent- WAGH!" the black bakugan started before he was kicked into a nearby wall. Ben wiped off a black scuff that had showed up on his converse from where he kicked Serpena.

"Sorry." Ben apologized to Bailey.

"It's fine. I've done it to him a few times." Bailey said.

"Anyway…" Fabia started, explaining the Nethians current predicament in their war with gundalia, and anything else she thought would help. Shun closed his eyes and crossed his arms, a thoughtful air about him.

"Alright, I believe you, but I just wonder why Ren would lie." Shun said.

"Maybe it's because he knew you guys would never join him if he told you the truth?" Bailey said.

"Exactly." Ben said with a nod, having removed his hood. "Ren was willing to flip the story around for his personal gain. Hoooo, I am going to beat him so bad."

"You kinda already did that." Bailey said, referring to the earlier battle.

"I didn't mean in a battle." Ben muttered, clenching his right hand. Fabia looked over at him, worry showing in her face. _I guess this is just part of his new personality. He's more or less the same from before he lost his memory, but traces of his amnesiac personality were bound to be present, _she thought. Bailey saw Fabias face and cocked an eyebrow at her expression, following her line of sight to the aquos brawler, her eyes widening slightly.

"Looks like the little princess has a thing for the young knight." Serpena chuckled into Bailey's ear, then promptly being flicked again. But then again… he did have a point. Fabia's face held worry that was usually reserved for those who were more than just friends, although neither of the two had shown any signs of being in a relationship, so Serpenas earlier comment was most likely correct.

"I don't think beating Ren to a pulp will help you." Shun said.

"I know… it's just… hoooo." Ben muttered letting out a long breath, an angry look on his face.

"We need to find a way to keep the others distracted while we find a way to expose Ren." Fabia said, placing a hand on Ben's shoulder, which caused him flinch a little, a light blush showing up on his face.

"Looks like it goes both ways." Serpena chuckled, having recovered from his previous launch.

"Could either of you try battling him?" Bailey asked, "Again?"

"That wouldn't prove anything. Someone else would… have…" Ben started to slow down, a wicked grin splitting his face.

"Oh man he's getting that look again." Fabia sighed, rolling her eyes and chuckling a little.

"What do you mean?" Shun and Bailey asked.

"He gets that look whenever he gets an idea, usually a bad one, but for some reason they always work. That's what makes him such a good brawler and tactician. He plans based on what he's seen and analyzed, and it's interesting to see what he plans." Fabia explained as Ben started muttering to himself, pacing back and forth and biting his finger occasionally.

"Why do I have a bad feeling he's about to get dramatic? And why do I feel like his plan involves me and Serps?" Bailey groaned.

"WAIT! I MAY GET TO BATTLE?! YESSSS!?" Serpena cheered.

"Alright I got it!" Ben declared, fist pumping quickly while snickering, "If Bailey and Serpena battle Ren and show him up in front of his cronies, cause he's bound to have some gundalians with him posing as nethians. I'm most likely thinking members of the minor twelve order, then hes bound to lose it and reveal his true self! HAHAHA!" Ben continued.

"Wait, I know who you're talking about!" Shun said.

"Names! I need some names!" Ben yammered.

"Zenet Surrow, Jesse Glenn, Lena Isis, Sid Arkail, and Mason Brown." Shun listed.

"Oh you have got to be kidding! I've beaten every last one of them multiple times! Way to easy." Ben laughed.

"Hold on, why do I have to battle Ren? Couldn't Dan?" Bailey asked.

"ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN? WE ARE GOING TO GET TO BATTLE!" Serpena yelled.

"I know, but…" Bailey started.

"NO! WE MAY GET TO BATTLE A STRONG OPPONENT, AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HOLD ME BACK BECAUSE YOU'RE WORRIED!" Serpena yelled.

"Alright, we'll do it, but if something bad happens promise me you'll help!" Bailey said, pointing a finger at Ben.

"Alright, if it goes bad I'll jump in." Ben snickered.

**A/N**

**ALRIGHTY! TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH TO FINISH THIS RIGHT? I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY THANKS TO MY BRAIN FEELING RATHER DEAD. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. BOOM!**


End file.
